Patent Document 1 describes an excrement treatment material that is a type of water absorbing material. In this excrement treatment material, a core portion and a surface layer portion that covers the core portion are provided. The surface layer portion has a function of causing the excrement treatment materials, which absorbed liquid such as urine in use, to adhere to each other so as to form an aggregate.    Patent Document 1: JP2006-333773A